


Safer, Not Safe

by pandaspots



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, plain simple 'i'm so glad we're alive' naked cuddles, warning for nudity tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 18:25:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandaspots/pseuds/pandaspots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place immediately after House of Hades.<br/>Because after you went to Tartarus and came back, after being shrouded in the brink of death, all you want to do is make sure to touch every single part of the person you love to make sure you're both alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safer, Not Safe

**Author's Note:**

> Short story to get myself rid of the feels (and to distract myself from the motherfricking Nico di Angelo feels i s2g i ship that boy and happiness more than it's healthy)  
> I have too many HoO feels that after HoH, I should write out to ease the pain.

_Out of Tartarus._  
They were out of that horrible place that smelled of sulfur, pain and death. And more than that, they made it _alive_. They crossed Tartarus and they lived to tell the tale (if they could ever gather enough courage to ever revisit the memories again. All they wanted was to forget the horrible experience).  
That night, while Coach Hedge was on watch duty with Frank and Hazel, when the others were in their quarters, Annabeth sneaked from her room to Percy's. He was curled like a ball to one side, and immediately sat up to the sound of his door opening, as light as it was.  
"Annabeth? Shouldn't you be in your room, Coach Hedge will skin you alive for sneaking out at night..."  
"Shut up and make room, Percy."  
He obliged out of sheer shock and habit; obeying Annabeth was almost second nature to him by now, after all it has kept him alive all these years.  
The first thing she did wasn't hop on the bed, but kiss him. She kissed him with a force and purpose he thought they would forget completely how to breathe if it kept going, shifting on the bed as she got closer. Annabeth desperately shoved her hands into Percy's pajama shirt, touching, searching, groping, _holding him_. He had his hands into her hair, untangled that afternoon by Piper, knotting it between his fingers, pulling her closer and closer because he was so goddamn happy to be there with her, to _be alive_.  
They parted breathless, staring into each other's eyes, breaking contact only when Annabeth pulled his shirt over his head. No words were exchanged; they needed no words to be said anyway. What they needed that moment, however, was to feel each other. Death Mist has that effect on people. Not that there were any other people that went through Tartarus and lived to brag about it; as far as they knew they were the only ones. She whipped off her pajama shirt as well, latching herself to her boyfriend again, bare skin onto bare skin. The feeling felt right, felt real. It was like the naked touch cemented the fact they were alive, _they did it_. It didn't take long for them to get entirely naked, lying on Percy's bed, staring into each other's eyes.  
"We're alive." Annabeth stated.  
"For a week more, yes." He breathed. She was so breathtakingly stunning to him. "I love you, Wise Girl."  
"I love you too, Seaweed Brain." She replied, closing her eyes and burying her face in the crook of his neck. The sound of a roaring dragon echoed, as Frank dealt with some monsters that tried to take the Argo II down.  
And they felt safer for the time being. _Safer_ , not safe. And that was enough for them, for now.

**Author's Note:**

> RIDIC TITLE DROP AW YISS
> 
> Thank for putting up with this ;u; concrits are very welcome!


End file.
